


No More Standing For You

by PrincessPeachyPom



Series: TheSmols [4]
Category: TheSmols
Genre: Catgirl, F/M, Maid, neko, worker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPeachyPom/pseuds/PrincessPeachyPom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>StreamFamily Fanfiction - After having a shitty day at work, you come home to your maid and take our your frustrations on her. By taking away her abillity to walk. ReaderXSuvina. M for a reason!</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Standing For You

**Author's Note:**

> Literally needed somewhere to post this to get it out of Discord xD

"Welcome home Master!" Suvina turned to face you, stopping herself from cleaning the kitchen counters. "Did you have a nice day?" She turned her back on you again and began finishing her job of wiping the kitchen down. "It was shit" you replied. Throwing your jacket off and hanging it on the back of the chair. "Oh... I'm sorry to hear that... hopefully your day perks up soon" your neko maid doesn't turn to face you this time, but instead continues her work. "Pff, I should hope so" you eye your kitten's legs as she tip toes to put back some cup on the shelf. Even if she was tip-toeing, it looked easy enough for her. One hand placing cups, the other pushing her skirt down from the back, her tail swishing from side to side slightly.

You wished you were shorter, if only to glance up her skirt. You grunted, feeling hard in your pants at the thought of her underwear, and just her naked body. Ah what the heck, you were stressed anyway. You unbuckled your belt and threw it on the floor, watching Suvina's ear's perk up you walked towards her and latched your mouth onto her neck. "Nya~! M-master what are you doing?!" She meowed in shock at your actions. You reach under the front of her skirt and slip your hands down her panties. You reached as far as you could before you ended up fingering her deeply. "Nya-ah!"

"The sight of you standing is disgusting" you bite her neck hard, feeling her insides become even more wet by the minute. You push her down and make her lie practically on top of the kitchen counter. Making her go on her tip-toes, you let go of her neck and grab her panties with both of your hands. Pulling them down slightly to her thighs. You pull down your pants and boxers and thrust in her as quick as you could. "Nyaaaaaaaa~!" Suvina meowed and cried out when you started thrusting harder and harder into her. "M-master, you're going so hard~!"

You grunted, grabbing her waist so you could thrust harder and deeper. "Nya~ Master~!" Suvina's arms reached for something for her to grab but nothing was in her reach. You took one hand off her waist and reached under her body, you pulled down the front of her atire and bra. Grabbing one of her breast's that had sprung free. "Nyaaa... Master, I'm going to cum if you keep going..." At almost her command, you kept going, harder and faster until you felt her walls close around you. "Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!" Suvina meowed loudly and her ears and tail twitch violently.

After a while, you pull her shaking body up off the work top and turn her around to face you. Her face is red, her mouth half open, her eyes half shut. Breathing heavily and panting as she looks as you. You kiss her deeply and roughly, you're still not satisfied. Your lips dissconnect and you start pushing her down by her shoulders. "On your knees" you eventually stopped pushing as she did as she was told. When she was down, you shoved your still hard penis through her open lips. "Good kitty" You grunted as she started moving her mouth backwards and forwards on you.

Faster and faster she went up your shaft. Harder and harder she sucked. You bit your lip, you could feel youself close to cumming. You grabbed her by her hair and started thrusting into her mouth yourself. Suvina sqeaked but let you continue anyway, one of her ears twitching against your hand. More and more you felt yourself closer to cumming, you grabbed her head and thrusted a few more times. You let yourself go, cumming in her mouth and throat. Suvina sqeaked but accepted in all and swallowed as much as she could.

You pulled out of her mouth. Turning around you tucked yourself back in your pants. You picked up your belt off the floor and jacket off the chair. You turned back around and saw Suvina sat there. Breathlessly panting, hair messy and knotted, face flushed a deep red, ears twitching, tail by her side, cum dripping from her vagina and cum dripping from her lips down to her chin. You smirked and turned to walk away. "Much better than you standing"

**Author's Note:**

> And now you can re-read it to your hearts content xD


End file.
